Ein guter Tag zum sterben
by Livak
Summary: Manchmal dachte Ron an die Zeit zurück, als er noch mit ihnen glücklich war. Manchmal dachte er, an die Nachmittage die er mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte. Manchmal dachte er daran, das jetzt alles vorbei war. Das es niemals wieder gut werden würde. Manchmal wünschte er sich die Zeit zurück drehen zu können.


Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
Anmerkungen: Nicht beta gelesen!  
Warnung: AU  
Freigabe: Ab 12, denke ich.  
Pairing: Keins

Manchmal dachte Ron an die Zeit zurück, als er noch mit glücklich war.  
Manchmal dachte er, an die Nachmittage die er mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte.  
Manchmal dachte er daran, das jetzt alles vorbei war. Das es niemals wieder gut werden würde.  
Manchmal wünschte er sich die Zeit zurück drehen zu können.

Die Tage flossen in einer zähen Masse dahin. Nichts war von Bedeutung. Nichts machte einen unterschied.

Für Ron war alles Grau in Grau.

Er fühlte nichts. Er konnte es nicht mehr. Er wollte es nicht mehr.

Wenn er Muggel folterte, dachte er an nichts.  
Wenn er Menschen tötete, dachte er an nichts.  
Alles, war immer, Grau in Grau.

Nur manchmal, wenn es besonders hart gewesen war.  
Wenn er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, dann dachte er an früher.

An die Zeiten in Hogwarts. Dem Hogwarts seiner Kindheit. Nicht dem das zur Festung des Bösen geworden war.  
Er dachte an das Hogwarts aus guten Tagen. In dem er sie kennen lernte. In dem er sie verlor.

Er hatte versucht es wie ein Spiel zu sehen. Er hatte versucht es wie Schach zu sehen. Es war doch nur ein Spiel, oder?  
Das Ziel war es zu gewinnen und das mit alles Mitteln. Schach war wie Krieg. Man opferte unwichtige Figuren, für den Sieg. Weil es nicht um das Wohl des Einzelnen, sondern um das Wohl aller ging. Aber wenn es ein Spiel war, warum war es dann so schwer und warum war nicht alles wieder gut nach dem Sieg?

Weil es kein Spiel war. Das wusste Ron. Es war so schwer, weil es nicht nur um das größere Wohl ging.

Es war ihr letzter Tag. Ron wusste es als er auf wachte. Es war Zeit. Er hatte so lange gewartet wie er konnte. Wie er es ertrug. Wie es ihm erlaubt war.

Ron hatte sich entschieden. Für das Richtige. Für das beste für Alle. Für das Leben, nicht für den Tod. Für seine Familie, nicht für seine Freunde.

Er liebte sie. Sie beide.  
Obwohl er sich mit ihnen stritt.  
Obwohl er manchmal neidisch auf sie war.  
Obwohl er sie tötete.

Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal das er ihn sah. Harry. Nicht Harry Potter. Nicht den Jungen der lebt, sondern Harry. Den kleinen Jungen aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe.  
Er sah ihn nicht von Anfang an. Aber er sah ihn als es wichtig war. Er sah Harry als er Hilfe brauchte, als Harry Hilfe brauchte. Als die ganze Welt gegen Harry war, und seine kleine Schwester verschwand.  
Seit diesem Tag war Harry Potter verschwunden und nur Harry blieb übrig.  
Harry, der Snape hasste.  
Harry, der das Fliegen liebte.  
Harry, der glücklich war, wenn die Sonne auf ging, weil er, wie er sagte, dann immer wusste das alles gut werden würde.  
Harry, der lächelte und über einen Witz von Ron lachte.  
Harry, ohne Leben in den Augen.  
Harry, der nie wieder einen Sonnenaufgang sehen würde, weil nicht immer alles gut aus geht.

Er erinnerte sich auch an Hermine. Er hatte sie geliebt. Mehr als eine feste Freundin. Doch ohne das was eine richtige Liebesbeziehung ausmachte. Er liebte sie als Freundin, als besten Kumpel, er liebte sie genauso wie Harry. Als die treue Freundin die sie war.

Er und Hermine hatten sich immer darüber lustig gemacht das alle glaubten sie wären ein Paar. Sie wussten zu viel über den anderen um jemals eins zu werden. Es hätte nur alles kaputt gemacht. Er sah in ihr das was sie wirklich war, und nicht das was die anderen sahen. Von Harry einmal abgesehen. Er sah sie nicht als Streberin, als Spielverderberin oder als Abschaum.

Er sah sie, wie sie sich für die Hauselfen einsetzte. Einfach, weil es richtig war.  
Er sah sie, wie sie begeistert Harry beim fliegen zu sah, aber selbst nie auf einen Besen stieg.  
Er sah sie, im Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem guten Buch. Keins für die Schule. Einfach nur, weil sie Freude am Lesen hatte.  
Er sah sie, am Boden liegen, die Augen gebrochen.

Durch seine Schuld.

Wenn er sich etwas hätte wünschen können, dann hätte er sich nicht gewünscht, das sie wieder am Leben wären. Er wusste das sie in dieser Welt in der er jetzt lebte nicht leben wollen würden. Er hätte sich gewünscht, das die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre.

An diesem Tag im Frühling, an dem noch alles gut war.  
An dem sie zusammen am See saßen.  
An dem sie starben.  
An dem ihre Herzen aufhörten zu schlagen.  
An dem er das wertvollste auf der Welt verloren hatte.  
An dem auch er starb.

Er vermisste sie. Er würde alles dafür geben, seine Freunde noch einmal zu sehen. An diesem Tag am See.

Es hatte alles ganz normal angefangen. Sie waren zum Frühstück gegangen und Ron hatte sie angefleht, ihm die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung zu geben. Natürlich hatte sie sie ihm gegeben, aber sie hatte ihm auch gesagt das es das letzte Mal sein würde. Es war eben alles wie immer.

Ron wusste das er die Hausaufgaben auch beim nächsten Mal bekommen würde, sie wusste es auch. Aber es gehörte einfach dazu. Hätte sie gewusst das es wirklich das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie ihm die Hausaufgaben gab, hätte sie anders reagiert. Vielleicht hätte sie sie ihm dann nicht gegeben, einfach um ihm zu zeigen, dass wirklich einmal Schluss damit war.

Nachdem sie etwa gegessen hatten, beeilten sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu kommen, damit Ron noch genug Zeit hatte den Aufsatz abzuschreiben. Während sie auf Ron warteten spielten sie und Harry eine Runde Schach. Keiner von ihnen spielte noch Schach mit Ron, es war einfach zu frustrierend immer zu verlieren.

Nach dem Unterricht, fragte Ron seine beiden Freunde ob sie noch nach draußen an den See gehen wollen.  
Weil es einer der ersten schönen Tage des Jahres war.  
Weil er es nicht im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum tun konnte.  
Weil er noch etwas Zeit brauchte.  
Weil es ein schöner letzter Ort war.  
Weil es ihm so schwer fiel.  
Weil er sich nicht trennen wollte.

Es waren nicht viele Schüler draußen. Die meisten fanden es einfach noch zu kalt, denn obwohl die Sonne schien, wehte ein eisiger Wind. Ron war froh darüber. Er wollte in ihrem letzten Augenblick mit ihnen alleine sein.  
Sie setzten sich unter eine Weide die am See stand. Sie hatten eine gute Sicht auf den See. Hinter ihnen, hinter der Weide war der verbotene Wald. Die Sonne schien, es wehte ein kalter Wind und die Blätter der Bäume raschelten leise. Das Bild von seinen Freunden wie sie leicht lächelnd unter der Weide saßen neben einander in identischen schwarzen Umhängen, war das schönste das Ron je gesehen hatte. Er wünschte sich es würde einen anderen Weg geben. Er wünschte sich er müsste das nicht tun. Aber er wusste das es keinen anderen Weg gab. Es war entschieden und es war an Ron seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

„Es ist in wunderschöner Tag. Man merkt das es bald Sommer wird." Ron wusste das sie sich gerade in diesem Augenblick den Sommer auf Hogwarts vorstellte. Wie sie draußen sitzen würde um zu lesen, wie sie mit ihm und Harry schwimmen gehen würde. Wie sie sich am Sommer freuen würden. Er wusste das sie den Sommer nicht mehr erleben würde. Sie nicht, und auch Harry nicht. Weil es heute vorbei war.

„ Es ist wirklich ein schöner Tag. Obwohl es ruhig ein wenig wärmer sein könnte." Demonstrativ kuschelte sich Harry tiefer in seinen Umhang.  
Einige Minuten schwiegen sie und genossen den schönen Tag. Bis es Ron nicht mehr aushielt.  
„ Heute ist ein schöner Tag zum sterben." Seine Stimme war tonlos. Erstaunt sahen ihn seine Freunde an.  
„ Ich wusste gar nicht das du dich so gut mir Muggel Literatur auskennst Ron. Aber wie kommst du gerade jetzt darauf?" Hermine war beunruhigt. Ron benahm sich schon seit einer Weile seltsam. Sie hoffte nur das mit ihm alles in Ordnung war.  
„ Ist alles in Ordnung? Was auch immer es ist, wir sind immer für dich da." Harry hatte auch bemerkt das mit Ron etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Aber er war sich sicher das es nichts ernstes war. Ron wusste das er sich immer auf ihn und Hermine verlassen konnte.

„Versprecht mir, dass ihr mich ausreden lasst."  
„Wir versprechen es. Ist wirklich alles mit dir in Ordnung?"  
Ron lachte tonlos. Mit ihm war alles in Ordnung. Würde alles in Ordnung sein. Irgendwann, wenn alles vorbei war.  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich...Ich habe...Bei Merlin, wieso ist das so schwer." Er sah seine Freunde noch einmal an. Versuchte sich ihre Gesichter für immer zu merken. Beide sahen ihn abwartend an. Sie hatten ihm versprochen ihn nicht zu unterbrechen und sie hielten sich an ihre versprechen. Immer.

„Ich habe ein Angebot bekommen. Vom Dunklen Lord. Er... Es ist ein wirklich gutes Angebot wisst ihr? Er verspricht mir Sicherheit für meine Familie und Hogwarts. Das ist doch gut oder? Ich meine, dann wird mit ihnen alles in Ordnung sein egal wer den Krieg gewinnt." Ron musterte die Weide unter der er, Hermine und Harry saßen. Er konnte ihnen bei den nächsten Worten nicht in die Augen sehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sich ihre Augen entsetzt weiten würden und dann ganz langsam in ihren Gesichtern der Ausdruck unendlichen Leides erscheinen würde. Weil sie begreifen würden, dass er sie verraten hatte.

Er, Ron. Ihr bester Freund.

„Im Austausch für die Sicherheit von Hogwarts und die Sicherheit meiner Familie, verlangt der Dunkle Lord, dass ich ein Todesser werde und... und er verlangt dass ich euch töte. Als Zeichen meiner Loyalität." Ron wartete darauf das seine beiden besten Freunde ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen würden um ihn den Verräter zu töten. Oder wenigstens zu betäuben und zu Dumbledore zu bringen. Aber es geschah nichts.

Harry und Hermine sahen ihn nur stumm an. Sie fragten nicht ob er das Angebot angenommen hatte. Sie wussten es. Sie hatten es in dem Moment in dem er gesagt hatte, der Dunkle Lord und nicht Voldemort, gewusst. Weil nur die Todesser der Dunkle Lord sagten.  
Sie wussten es weil sie ihn verstehen konnten. Vielleicht, hätten sie das Angebot auch angenommen. Das wussten sie nicht. Aber sie konnten verstehen, warum Ron es angenommen hatte. Weil er seine Familie liebte. Weil er Hogwarts liebte. Weil es wie im Schach war. Manchmal musste man eine Figur opfern um andere zu retten. Sie mussten sterben um die anderen zu retten. Sie wussten das sie keine Chance mehr hatten. Weil sie Ron verstanden. Weil sie ihn liebten. Weil sie ihn nicht hassen konnten. Sie würden sterben, für die anderen, für Ron. Weil es das beste war, der einzige weg. Weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war Hogwarts zu retten. Ihr geliebtes Hogwarts.

„Wie werden wir sterben?" Das war die letzte, die einzige Frage die noch von Bedeutung war. Sie wussten das sie heute sterben würden.  
„Mit Gift. Es wirkt schnell. Ihr werdet nicht leiden." Das war das letzte, was er für sie tun konnte, ihnen den Tod so einfach wie möglich zu machen.  
Schweigend reichte er seinen beiden Freunden die Flaschen mit dem Gift.  
„ Abschiedsschmerz." Sagte Hermine. „Das Gift wurde von einem Tränkemeister im Mittelalter erfunden, dessen Frau tödlich erkrankt war. Er wollte es ihr mit dem Gift leichter machen. Es wirkt binnen 10 Sekunden und man merkt nichts von seinem Tod. Von dem einen auf den anderen Augenblick ist einfach alles weg."  
Ron war nicht erstaunt darüber das Hermine das doch recht unbekannte Gift erkannt hatte. Sie wäre nicht Hermine gewesen wenn sie es nicht gewusst hätte. Er hatte lange nach dem Gift gesucht und hatte einige der Zutaten von Snape stehlen müssen. Aber er wollte es seinen Freunden so einfach wie möglich machen.

„Ich werde euch vermissen." sagte Ron als seine beiden Freunde gerade die Flaschen hoben um daraus zu trinken. Warm lächelten sie ihn an.  
„Ich liebe euch. Ich wünschte es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben." Er weinte. Er würde alles für eine andere Möglichkeit geben.  
„Weißt du Ron. Heute ist wirklich ein guter Tag zum sterben." Harrys letzte Worte. Die Ron noch mehr weinen ließen. Und tief in sich drin wusste er, dass egal, was er selbst dachte, das egal was andere Leute sagten, es war nie ein guter Tag zum sterben.

_

Vielen dank fürs lesen.  
Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen.  
Livak


End file.
